A Fantastic Start to a New Year
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven gets excited for the start of a new year. RavenxBB. One Shot.


**A/N: Hello once again! I'm hot with these New Years fics, but I figured if I was going to come back to fanfiction, I might as well start off well. I know my writing isn't as good as it once was, I haven't written in years! But I'm trying :) So just stick with me. I promise to get better! Sorry for any OOC, It's been a while, I'm trying my best. I think it's a good read anyway. Please enjoy! Oh- and review!**

**Again- dedicated to DudeYourawesome8, thanks for supporting me and reading my fics, and for always leaving the best reviews. I'm trying to make you proud.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC comics, Gameboy is a nintendo product that also doesn't belong to me.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

It was cold outside. A cold that made her sniffle and rub her hands together, but nothing really made her that warm. She took a few hesitant steps outside. She wasn't hesitant to go outside, but to step at all. Starfire had forced her into wearing a pair of ridiculous heels. More like stilts. She sighed, digging her heel into a small patch of snow. The way the sun had beat down on the small island of the tower, not much snow was left. She continued to dig her heel deeper and deeper, enjoying the cracking sound of the snow, but when she almost lost her balance and fell over, she stopped.

She was bored. Yea, there was a big party inside, but parties weren't her scene. Drinking until you can't see and you're falling all over yourself, then waking up in a pool of your own waste? No thanks. Not for her. No, Raven was much different… Though tonight she didn't look it. She traded in her usual comfortable, modest cloak, for a black sequined, long sleeved dress. The dress stopped right before her knees, showing off her nice legs. The back was completely bare as well. And she felt embarrassed, cold, and stupid. She wanted to sit but the ground was cold and frozen. She sighed, opting to stand at the edge toward the water and wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to stay warm.

The whole tower was shut down tonight, except for the main room where the party was held. Though only fellow heroes were invited, the paranoid Boy Wonder didn't want anyone wandering around. Sadly, this left the titans locked out of their rooms, not that they needed their rooms… until after midnight when Rob and Star would probably disappear together… Either way, Raven's room was closed down until the stroke of midnight. Though everyone would be counting down the end of the year, Raven would be counting down the time until she could escape the noise and meditate in her room.

So she stood quietly the only place she could find peace and silence- outside, in the cold. She sighed, and she could see her breath.

She wasn't too happy about the end of the year. Why should she be? What was going to be so great and different about the next year? Less crime? Just the opposite. World Peace? Highly unlikely. Her father being erased from existence? If only. No, it was just going to be another year.

"Hey, Rae?" She turned to face the speaker. She looked beautiful. Her skin was pale, and her cheeks red from the cold. Her lips were perfectly matte pink, and her amethyst eyes gleamed behind her long eyelashes. She had a cute little fairy nose as well. He loved the smooth, marble-like look her ashy skin had. Her purple hair fell around her face beautifully and little snowflakes sparkled in her hair. Her face was emotionless as usual.

"Hey, Beast Boy," her gravelly voice answered. She almost sounded a little happy to see him, but he brushed it aside. Why would she be happy to see _him?_ She hated him. "What are you doing out here?" She asked, "Go back to the party." He cleaned up well, she had to admit. He had a pair of blue jeans on with a white button down shirt and a black sport jacket, which had sleeves that were rolled to his elbows. His green skin gave a beautiful contrast to the dull colors around them.

"I could tell you the same thing," He countered, walking over to her, his hands in his pockets. He stood next to her, but didn't look at her. He learned a while back it made her more comfortable if he didn't stare. He looked out at the water that reflected and rippled the lights of the city. It was dark, but due to the night's events, there wasn't a star in the sky. The whole city was lit up with excitement of New Year's Eve.

"Parties aren't my thing." She answered honestly.

"Shame, really. I was saving a dance for you." He looked at her with his emerald eyes. She blushed.

"I don't dance. Guess it was wasted."

"Yea, I'd be afraid to dance with you while you're wearing those heels anyway," he gave her a cheeky smile, baring his canines, "I've been watching you stumble around all night. Not to mention you tower over me with those on."

"I tower over you with them off too," she quipped.

He frowned, "I refuse to admit to that. It's just a dirty lie."

She shook her head, "I've always been taller than you, Beast Boy."

He began to actually get insulted. "Maybe before! I grew!"

She scoffed, the closest thing she had to a laugh. "Yea… you grew closer to the ground."

He raised an eyebrow, "That was the WORST comeback I have ever gotten from you. I'm disappointed."

A blush rose on her cheeks, "I was going to say something else, and then I couldn't think of anything and-"

He laughed a little. "Don't be embarrassed. You don't always have to have a fantastically clever insult on the tip of your tongue."

She pursed her lips and looked down at her feet. It was getting colder and the snow was starting to fall harder. She couldn't feel her toes.

"Here." He took off his jacket and held it open to her for her to put on. She looked at him blankly. "Take it, it's cold out. And your back isn't covered." She just stared at it. "If you don't take it, I'm putting it back on. I'm cold."

She hesitantly put her arms in the sleeves. It was a little big on her, as his muscles were bigger than her and his torso was wider.

He smirked. "See, it's big on you. I'm taller."

She rolled her eyes. "That has nothing to do with it. Look." She stepped closer to him, so her chest was just a centimeter from his. "See. I'm looking down at you."

He looked down, eyebrows knit together. "No, you're wearing heels. Take them off."

She looked around. The ground was cold with snow. "No, my feet will get cold."

He gave her a confused look. "Uh, like that one strap across your foot is keeping your feet warm." He laughed a little. "You can't walk in them anyways…" She was still not giving in. He smiled, "Ooh, I know. You're afraid I'll be right. I'm taller than you."

With the hatred of ever being proved wrong, she stepped out of her shoes and into the snow. She stayed on her tiptoes though, because the ground was very cold. "See," her teeth were almost chattering. "I'm taller."

"You're on your toes!" He complained.

"There's snow on the ground!"

"Then let's go inside!" He insisted.

"No." She seemed dead set on this.

"Fine." He looked down and the only thing he could see not covered in a layer of snow was his own shoes. "Step on my shoes." She would've rejected this idea, but her feet were very cold. She stepped onto his feet and looked up. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. She felt a little warmer. She was a little shorter than him, even standing on _his _feet. She frowned. "Oh, was I right and _Raven_ was wrong? I better call the local newspaper!" He gloated.

She rolled her eyes. "You must have grown overnight or something." She seemed completely serious. As though she could never be wrong and it must have just happened a minute ago that he grew. Her feet slipped a bit off his and she repositioned herself, putting her hands on his shoulders to help keep herself balanced.

"No, you were wrong, Rae. Admit it."

"Never." She deadpanned.

He smiled whimsically. He was feeling really happy. He had this beautiful girl in his arms, and he never felt closer to her on the inside either. He looked at her, feeling so warm though it was so cold out. His smile seemed incredibly genuine. He always liked her, but she just never let him in. And today, he could see a side of her he never saw before- and he loved it.

"What?" She frowned. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just… happy to prove you wrong twice in one day," He answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Impossible. That will never happen. It was a minor slip up that you could do it the first time."

"AHAH! You admit you were wrong the first time!" He began to walk, her feet on his. He was moving one foot at a time, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as not to fall. She was feeling a lot warmer, well, except her feet.

"I neither confirm, nor deny."

He grinned. "Well, you can't deny the second time I proved you wrong, because the evidence is strong."

She rolled her eyes, "Yea? Do tell, what am I wrong about."

"You, my dear," he winked at her, "said that you don't dance."

"I don't," she replied, emotionless.

"Oh, but the contrary. You are dancing with me, right now." He looked at her softly.

She noticed he was stepping one step forward, one step forward, then back. He was swaying them around in circles, twirling them and, technically, dancing with her. He spun them again then continued to dance and sway.

She bit back her smile but he could see it tugging at her lips.

"I told you I saved you a dance." His smile made her want to smile- and there weren't many things that did that to her. She could almost feel butterflies in her stomach. She rested her head on his chest. He continued, "Did you save anything for me?"

She was confused. "Like what?"

"Well… I've never been kissed at midnight on New Year's…" He hinted.

She smirked, "Sucks to be you," she joked lightly, but he didn't laugh and she couldn't see his face. He kept them dancing. It got silent for a moment. "Neither have I," she disclosed. He sort of just nodded, but she didn't see it. It got silent, and all she could hear was his breathing and his heart beating. And though it was cold, they just kept dancing like that, both of them content.

But then the music from the party died down completely, and it was replaced with the classic chanting countdown.

TEN

NINE

EIGHT

Beast Boy stopped dancing, and Raven lifted her head to look at him. He faced them toward where the fireworks would be, but he wouldn't be watching them. His eyes were locked on hers.

SEVEN

SIX

FIVE

FOUR

Everyone in the tower ran to the windows to see the fireworks. But every one's eyes were on the unlikely couple embraced in front of the tower.

THREE

TWO

She began to gravitate toward him, her face slowly coming closer to his as she had to go up on her toes to reach his lips.

ONE

He closed the space between them and kissed her. The kiss was so sweet on his lips, he loved it. It was just a kiss on the lips, nothing more, nothing less. It felt like an eternity and he could hear the claps of fireworks behind him, but he could feel them in his heart that raced and threatened to beat out of his chest. He smiled into the kiss, pulling her in closer, trying to hold her tighter.

She felt completely warm now. She didn't care about her frozen feet anymore or the snowflakes in her hair. She felt like she had never felt before. She could feel him smiling on her lips and she smiled a little too, and they broke off, looking at each other. Just gazing into each other's eyes. He could see the colors of the fireworks mirrored on her face, and she could see them in his gorgeous emerald eyes.

But they were pulled out of this small world of their by the cheering of the party. They turned toward the tower to see everyone had witnessed their moment, and they were cheering for them, not for the fireworks. Raven blushed, abashed, and hid her blushing face in Beast Boy's chest. He even smelled incredible.

He laughed, patting her hair, which was damp because of the snow. "Let's get you inside, gorgeous. You're going to get hypothermia." He began to walk, her feet still on his, but upon realizing how slow they'd be going, he decided to just sweep her off her feet and into his arms. He entered the tower, carrying her in his arms, she kept her face hidden behind his coat, and he walked to her room, setting her on her feet in front of her door.

"How about you warm up, and I'll go put a pot of tea on, and soy hot chocolate, and you can read, while I play Gameboy. Sound good?" He smiled warmly. He just wanted to spend more time together. "And maybe… we can… cuddle? You know, you get warm?" His face reddened with embarrassment but he gave a smile to feign confidence.

"Yea. I'm sure we can find plenty of ways to get warm," she winked, turning and entering her room.

He stood outside for a moment, "So do you still want the tea, or-"she grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him into her room and closing the door behind him.

This was going to be a fantastic year.


End file.
